Un Mejor Futuro
by Samara-Snape
Summary: Una madre, cuatro hijos, un vendedor y una pecera. Lean ¬¬. Capítulo único.


_Tse, una historia corta medio cursi y sin sentido (jus jus)pero se me ocurrió en una plática en el foro(quienes estaban conmigo recordarán cual jeje) espero les sea de su agrado. _

_Sólo quiero que recuerden que es un fic,(lo digo por si me dicen ¡esto no puede ser!¬¬) y las palabras ¿"y si …?" son muy frecuentes por acá, y por ello digo¿ys i las TMNT fueran hermanos de sangre¿Y si fueran de una misma tienda?( XDXDXD)…¿y si…?_

**Un Mejor Futuro**

- Humanos, no los entiendo. Son tan complejos, tan insensibles tan… libres, a veces los envidio, quisiera poder ser como ellos y darle a mis hijos un mejor futuro donde podamos estar juntos para siempre.

El sonido de una campanita la hizo despertar de sus pensamientos, estiró su cabeza y miró como unos niños emocionados señalaban hacia un tipo de estante donde había unos cachorros que movían la cola y lamían los vidrios al ver el ajetreo de afuera.

.-Tan sólo un sueño, sólo eso, algún día nos separaremos, cada quien será guiado a un camino y su suerte será sorteado por el destino.

- Lo que más anhelo es que cada uno encuentre un buen lugar y un buen amo que los cuide, y si los cuatro permanecen juntos, pues que mejor…ojalá nada ni nadie los separe-quedó pensativa mirando al agua a sus hijos jugueteando en el fondo de la pecera-ojalá nadie nos separe, son lo único que tengo.

Se alertó cuando los niños llegaron hasta donde ella estaba, reposando en una piedra con la cabeza estirada mirando con recelo a los invasores que señalaban hacia ellos golpeteando la pecera.

-Como lo dije, son unos insensibles-pensó para sí misma escondiendo un poco su cabeza en el caparazón al no soportar el ruido que hacían, sus hijos al ver a tanto niño se precipitaron hacia la piedra donde su madre reposaba escondiéndose en sus caparazones.

-¡Hey mocosos¡Dejen de golpear la pecera!-el vendedor de la tienda de mascotas ahuyentó a los niños quienes salieron corriendo tan sólo al escuchar al hombre gritarles-estos mocosos, deberían enseñarles modales en sus casas-se acercó y miró a las cinco tortuguitas en su piedra, sonrió al ver la escena ya que nunca antes había visto tortugas tan peculiares como esas, la madre era tan cariñosa con sus hijos como cualquier mamífero y estos le seguían como uno, y eso era realmente extraño considerando que la naturaleza de las tortugas era totalmente diferente.

Al acercarse él la tortuga mayor sacó de nuevo su cabeza y al vendedor le pareció que le miró directamente, interpretándolo como una mirada de agradecimiento

En cuanto a sus crías al ver que el ruido había cesado se hundieron en el agua, al menos dos de ellas, una fue directamente a un cofre de tesoro que abría y cerraba su tapita de manera automática, el tendero había notado que esa en especial pasaba las horas mirando el cofre y cada uno de sus ángulos, era como si estudiara la manera en que funcionaba, sabía que era tonto pensar eso, pero no podía evitarlo al notar un día que la tapita dejó de funcionar porque la tortuga había encontrado la manera de desconectarla, desde entonces comenzó a revisar el cofre antes de abrir la tienda cambiándole el cofre por si este llegaba a ser desconectado de nuevo.

Su otra hermana, quien parecía divertirse muy a menudo en el agua, iba hacia las burbujas que emitía el cofre para jugar entre ellas y molestar a su hermano cuando parecía estar concentrado en el cofre…de hecho parecía molestar quien podía, si tenía suerte sólo lo ignoraban, si no lo mordían y ahí era cuando tenía que interceder, cuando pasó la primera vez el tendero pensó que escarmentaría pero para su desgracia la tortuga no entendía y seguía molestando a sus hermanos. Lo más gracioso de esta tortuga era que siempre era la primera que se alistaba para comer, no entendía cómo, pero parecía que siempre estaba comiendo algo, él pensaba que tendría reservas escondidas entre las piedritas del fondo de la pecera.

Otra era muy tranquila y solía acompañar a su madre la mayor parte del tiempo mirando fuera de la pecera sobre su roca.

El jefe del anciano decía que eran muy flojas, pero él al haberlas cuidado desde antes de que nacieran discordaba con eso, ya que a él le daba la impresión que ellas pasaban sus ratos estudiando a los clientes que llegaban a entrar para ver si eran dignos de ser sus dueños o no. Varias veces habían intentado comprarlo a él o alguno de sus hermanos, pero siempre que era eso la tortuguita bajaba de su roca y se hundía hasta el fondo junto a sus hermanos que le seguían, y lo extraño no era eso, si no cuando todas mandaban mordiscos al mismo tiempo cuando intentaba agarrarlas, mostrándose como unas salvajes, al ver esto los clientes declinaban la idea de tener de mascota animales tan huraños y agresivos, así que se escogían de otra pecera donde había más tortugas que no rehuían de esa manera.

Y la cuarta, que era la que más dolor de cabeza le daba, era una tortuga con un feo temperamento, las demás eran apacibles cuando les cambiaba la pecera, pero esta llegaba a morderle de vez en cuando y a veces lo sorprendía peleándose con alguno de sus hermanos, era demasiado activa, de tal modo que un día se le escapó, y aún no entendía como, pero tuvo que cerrar la tienda para encontrarla y por suerte lo logró antes de que diera la noche, pasó toda una tarde buscándola perdiendo un día en ventas, y claro su jefe le regañó como nunca, desde entonces optó por poner una rejilla encima de la pecera para que no se le volviera a escapar.

-Tus tortuguitas son muy especiales, es una lástima que no pueda tenerlos, pero te prometo que les buscaré un buen hogar-el hombre sonrió y la madre tortuga se tranquilizó al verlo, esperando que el humano que adoptara a sus hijos fuera tan comprensivo y gentil como ese.

Él era un hombre mayor y rechoncho, su cabello era blanco y sus ojos azules, tenía unas gafas en forma de media luna y siempre usaba corbatín verde provocando la risa en los niños cuando le veían, por ello era huraño con la gente, sólo era tratable con los animales que cuidaba y entre ellos sus favoritos estaban las tortugas, la hembra con sus crías de tan sólo 2 semanas y media de edad. Le enternecía mucho verlos, eran como una familia para él.

Los animales eran su vida desde hacía un año cuando su mujer murió de un paro cardiaco. Quedó tan sólo que buscó trabajo y lo único que encontró fue de vendedor en esa misma tienda donde encontró la compañía de los animales muy reconfortante.

Una semana después que entró a trabajar le encargaron una tortuga hembra que había sido hallada en la fuente del parque, estaba muy mal trecha y a punto de morir, pero el buen anciano la curó a pesar de que estaba sentenciada, según su jefe que era veterinario.

Desde entonces el anciano la apartó de las demás en una pecera para cuidarla mientras trabajaba, ahora era suya, en definitiva no estaba a la venta. Cuando la veía muy sola le ponía otras tortugas para que no estuviera triste pero como siempre el gusto no le duraba ya que las demás tenían que ser compradas.

Un día decidió que lo mejor era que tuviera hijos y después de varios meses de intentarlo lo logró gracias al apoyo de su jefe, pero este le dijo que los que se lograran serian vendidos de todos modos. Fue frustrante para el anciano, pero aceptó, ahora le dolía tener que cumplir con su palabra, más que nada por Lovy( nombre que le puso por ser muy cariñosa)que estaba muy entusiasmada con sus hijos.

-Din!-sonó de nuevo la campana y un niño entró mirando y remirando a todas partes, terminando su vista en la pecera.

-Ese niño ha venido desde hace una semana a vernos mamá-dijo una de las pequeñas tortugas estudiándolo con recelo.

-Lo sé hijo-respondió la madre tristemente, al parecer estaba el niño muy entusiasmado en alguno de sus hijos. Siempre que podía iba a la tienda de mascotas a ver lo que habían traído y nunca golpeteaba las peceras, lo conocía desde que llegó a la tienda, era el único niño que era amigo de su dueño y el único al que dejaba que la cargara-es agradable-pensó la tortuga resignadamente.

-¿nos querrá comprar?-preguntó la tortuguita a su madre con un tono triste

-quizá-dijo sin tan sólo mirarlo, estaba muy ocupada viendo como el niño sacaba dinero de una bolsa a su amo señalando a la pecera.

-si se acerca ¡lo muerdo!-dijo el otro estirando su cabeza y abriendo la boca al mismo tiempo. Su madre apretó los ojos agachando su cabeza después de ver como su amo asentía aceptando el dinero del niño dándole una pequeña pecera y unos aditamentos, que usualmente daba cuando iba a vender una tortuga.

-si es así…esta vez no quiero que hagan eso-sus pequeños le miraron si comprender

-¿Por qué?

-el es un buen chico, el cuidará bien de alguno de ustedes o sus hermanos-las tortuguitas no entendía por que les decía eso, ellos lo único que querían era defenderse para siempre estar con su madre

-no, yo quiero estar siempre contigo mami-la tortuga que se le conocía por su mal carácter alargó su cabecita hacia su madre restregándola cariñosamente.

-ni yo-dijo la otra con voz cortada

-así debe ser, siempre ha sido así, yo también alguna vez tuve padres y hermanos y fui separada de ellos, cuando se es como nosotros no hay opciones hijos, la resignación es lo único que nos queda. Es el destino de nosotras, las tortugas. Lo más que podemos anhelar es un buen dueño-los pequeños se quedaron mirando a su madre sin entender

-no tiene que ser así-murmuró su hijo que acababa de subir a la roca al notar como su molesto hermano también subía. Su madre trató de verse fría y apacible.

-Es nuestro destino, no tenemos otro más que ese, lo mejor es que se hagan a la idea-le dolió mucho decirles eso, pero ella pensaba que era lo mejor, cada día despertaba esperando que si sus hijos iban a ser vendidos que fueran con una buena persona, pues bien ahora era ese día…ahora tendría que separarse de alguno de ellos

-Mamá te quiero-dijo la tortuguita más pequeña acercándose a su madre afectuosamente, su hermano que le seguía le imitó, las mayores se mantuvieron a distancia especialmente al notar que el dueño se acercaba con una red.

-Creo que llegó el día Lovy, pero no te preocupes nuestro amiguito cuidará de los cuatro muy bien, te lo aseguro-Lovy quedó pasmada

-¿los cuatro al mismo tiempo?-sus hijos no entendían lo que el humano decía, pero su madre que había convivido más tiempo con él y los humanos sabía lo que significaba-

-bien, espero ya se hayan despedido, pero no se preocupen, él prometió que los traería de visita-cuando el hombre iba acercando su mano con la red, las tortuguitas tenían la intención de saltar al agua, pero su madre les ordenó a que se quedaran en la roca, sólo una no obedeció siendo aún así la primera en ser capturada-¿A dónde vas amiguito, voy a extrañar tus mordidas-dijo el anciano cariñosamente

La tortuguita luchaba en la red inútilmente terminando en la pecera que apenas tenía un poco de agua

-¡No¡ Mami¡ Mami!-comenzó a gritar recargando sus patitas en el vidrio de la pecera, la madre no podía soportar ver ese espectáculo así que bajó al agua dejando a sus demás hijos atrás.

-¿Mami¿A donde va mami?-preguntó la más pequeña, pero no tuvo tiempo de averiguarlo ya que el anciano de una sola atrapada tomó en la red a las que faltaban.

-¡mami¡Mami!-comenzaron a gritar las demás, la madre miró a través del vidrio y vio a su amo alejarse con sus cuatro hijos para entregárselos al niño.

-están en buenas manos-se dijo más que nada para convencerse a sí misma, el tiempo le parecía muy lento, era una tortura que no acababa sus hijos le llamaban y ella sólo tenía que resignarse a ver como se iban-los amo-dijo cuando el niño cruzó la puerta junto con sus cuatro pequeños.

Pasó una hora y la madre aún pensaba en ellos, cuando el mismo niño que los había comprado entró a la tienda pero no tenía nada en las manos y estaba llorando, eso preocupó mucho a Lovy.

-Llora. ¿pero por qué? Se preguntó Lovy -¿y mis hijos?-estiró bien su cabeza para ver si podía escuchar lo que decían

-hubo un accidente y se me cayeron en la cloaca….-fue lo que alcanzó a oír, se metió en su caparazón y lloró la pérdida de sus hijos, por que sabía que no serían capaces de sobrevivir a ese ambiente, se sintió culpable al permitir que se los llevaran, sus únicos hijos.

Lovy tardó días e incluso semanas en reponerse, por suerte su amo la reconfortó sólo de la manera que el sabía hacerlo, recuperó la vida cotidiana que llevaba pero nunca pudo olvidar a sus pequeños.

Siete años pasaron desde aquel día y Lovy seguía en el mismo lugar, en la misma pecera y con el mismo dueño, todo era igual a excepción de su amo que cada día se veía más desmejorado. Era invierno y el anciano no paraba de toser.

-Deberías irte a tu casa estás enfermo y pronto será navidad.-pidió el dueño al anciano que se negaba a irse.

-no tengo a nadie quien me espere, aquí tengo más compañía-replicó entre tosidos

-si quieres llévate a Lovy, pero por favor ve a reposar, y lo que es más-le dio una tarjeta-ve con él, es un amigo mío que es doctor ve para que te revise, podrías ponerte más grave, me preocupa tu salud

-yo estoy bien, soy tan fuerte como un caballo-golpeó su pecho y terminó tosiendo

-no seas testarudo, mira, si no te vas a tu casa te despido

-no lo harías

-no me retes-su jefe se le quedó mirando seriamente y anciano tuvo que acceder

-esta bien, pero me llevo a Lovy

-si si, pero anda, ve a descansar-la tortuga al ir en camino a casa de su amo temió a que la fuera a tirar con todo y pecera en cualquier momento, el anciano se tambaleaba de un lado a otro como si perdiera el equilibrio. No podía verle porque la había puesto en una caja para que no tuviera frío en el camino, pero cada movimiento que hacía su amo lo sentía ella

-se encuentra muy grave- dijo la tortuga sintiendo una impotencia enorme al no poder hacer nada al respecto.

-Ya llegamos pequeña-sacó la pecera de la caja y revisó que estuviera bien-sólo un poco de agua y estarás cómoda-el anciano comenzó a toser-vamos a ver si no hay algo que pare esta maldita tos¿Qué te parece?-la tortuga sólo le miraba preocupada, se notaba mucho peor que cuando salieron de la tienda-pero primero vamos a ponerte un poco de agua para que te sientas en casa-caminó tambaleándose hasta el baño tosiendo cada vez más seguido terminando en un ataque, se oía como si se estuviera ahogando y así era, la cara del anciano se descompuso y comenzó a tomar un color morado, como pudo colocó la pecera encima de la caja del retrete y se dirigió a su ventana del baño donde tenía algunas medicinas, rebuscó entre ellas con manos temblorosas terminando por tirarlas todas, trató de exhalar aire, pero no podía, sólo un feo ronquido salía de su pecho junto con un silbido. En su desesperación al no poder respirar hizo un movimiento brusco hacia atrás pegando con la pecera donde Lovy estaba. Cayó sin remedio hacia el retrete lastimándose en el momento que los pedazos de vidrio rozaron sus patas, se sintió muy asustada al recordar aquel momento que la aventaron unos niños a la fuente por pura maldad.

Intentó salir, pero sólo lograba resbalarse, vió a su amo que se asomaba con la mano temblorosa con la intención de sacarla pero no alcanzó a hacerlo, sus ojos se desorbitaron y poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo en el piso, su último intento fue sujetarse de algo, pero lo único que alcanzó fue la palanca del retrete.

Lovy sintió como todo le daba vueltas, literalmente, ya que empezó a girar en el agua mientras era succionada por el agujero que había debajo de ella.

Instintivamente se escondió en su caparazón chocando con las paredes del tubo que le guiaba hasta otros y otros, terminando finalmente en un desagüe donde las aguas eran muy turbulentas y difícilmente se podía luchar contra de ellas, pero Lovy no se rindió, aún conciente luchó contra el agua , pero por desgracia ella era muy pequeña y estaba muy herida para seguir, escuchó que algo tronó sobre de ella cuando chocó con una piedra y terminó por ser llevada por la corriente.

Fue entonces que sintió que no sobreviviría, lo único que le reconfortaba era que al fin podría estar junto a sus hijos que habrían muerto hacía tiempo. De nuevo se sintió intranquila tan sólo pensar que sus pequeños pudieron pasar por lo que ella, no podía perdonarse, simplemente no podía.

Un golpeteo con un objeto la hizo volar a la orilla quedando fuera del peligro del agua, pero ahora ella agonizaba.

…………………………..

-¿qué estamos buscando Don?-preguntó una voz infantil haciendo eco en las alcantarillas.

-Cosas metálicas

-¿y para que?-preguntó otra vocecita

-por que es divertido buscarlas Mike

-na, lo que tu quieres es jugar con ellas-le respondió una tercera voz con incredulidad

-Como sea, salimos un rato de la guarida ¿no?

-Eso sí

-bueno, pero recuerden que no debemos ir muy lejos, Splinter se puede enojar

-Nadie te obligó a venir-replicó otra voz haciendo sombra en la pared por una linterna que tenía en la mano

-¿humanos¿aquí?-se preguntó la tortuga que se hallaba tirada a unos pocos pasos de ellos.

-¿Qué es eso?-Lovy sintió que una luz le alumbraba, intentó ver quienes eran pero la luz era cegadora y no distinguía. Pronto sintió que su cuerpo adolorido era elevado por que alguien le cargó.

-¿Qué es eso Raph?

-no se Mike yo también lo acabo de encontrar-Lovy vió cuatro sombras apuntando una luz encima de ella

-Sea lo que sea no se ve nada bien

-llevémosla con Splinter-todos estuvieron de acuerdo y corrieron hasta su guarida, Lovy logró divisar que los chicos que iban delante de ella llevaban algo cargando en sus espaldas, no sabía que era pero le eran muy familiares.

-¿Dónde estaban?-Lovy se sorprendió cuando frente a ella vió un tipo de ratón como los que vendían en la tienda de mascotas, pero esta era de tamaño humano y hablaba como tal.

-Fuimos a jugar y encontramos esto sensei-su vista comenzaba a hacerse borrosa y su respiración lenta, pero bien pudo notar que los niños que la habían encontrado no eran ordinarios.

-¿Tortugas? No puede ser…-Splinter se asomó sobre ella y le pidió al niño que se la entregara, la examinó con sus manos peludas acariciando su cabeza y su caparazón.

-¿ehm…no les parece un poquito familiar?-preguntó la tortuga de bandana anaranjada

-Sensei….esa es una…

-así es, es una tortuga Leonardo-Splinter alargó su mano para mostrársela a lo niños que se asomaron para verla con curiosidad

-¿Nosotros éramos así?-preguntó el de bandana morada

-Si Donatello, ustedes eran como esta tortuga antes de que cayeran en la alcantarilla y mutaran.

Un brillo de esperanza se vio en la mirada de Lovy¿podría ser cierto¿podrían ser ellos?

-¿La puede curar?-preguntó el de cinta roja con la voz entrecortada, de alguna manera le afectó ver a esa tortuga mal herida, un extraño sentimiento golpeteaba en su corazón, al igual que sus hermanos que no dejaban de mirarla y su maestro se dio cuenta de ello.

La tortuguita intentó estirar un poco su cabeza para verles, logrando mirarles a la cara por unos segundos escondiéndose de nuevo en su caparazón contrayendo cada una de sus extremidades-son ellos, lo siento….son mis pequeños…-este pensamiento la hizo sentir tranquila, ahora podía estar en paz-… mis hijos…tendrán un mejor futuro que el de cualquier tortuga.

-Su caparazón está tronado, no creo que tenga mucho tiempo-sentenció el maestro y los niños le miraron con tristeza-no entristezcan, la muerte es algo natural que nos llega a todos, es un descanso, para algunos la recompensa de años de sufrimiento. No hay que tener miedo de ella, si no respeto. Nuestra amiguita está agonizando y sufriendo, es su hora de partir.

-

Leonardo extendió su mano para tocar a la tortuga y no pudo evitar que una lágrima saliera de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué siento esto, siento mucho dolor sensei. -Don y Mike también dejaron caer unas lagrimitas de sus ojos sin saber por que, y Raph hacía todo lo posible con contenerse, pero no pudo evitar salir unas lágrimas.

Su maestro miró a la tortuguita directamente a sus ojitos que apenas permanecían abiertos, una extraña energía recorrió su cabeza escuchando una vocecita que le decía

-gracias por cuidar a mis hijos-la energía de pronto de desvaneció y la tortuguita cerró totalmente los ojos. Splinter comprendió entonces que el sufrimiento de su hijos era debido a la conexión que tenían con la tortuguita, quizá no la recordaban, ya que después de todo volvieron a nacer después de su mutación además que eran muy pequeños como para recordar, sin embargo el corazón y el alma jamás olvidan el cariño de una madre.

-Quizá… por que se sienten identificados con ella -fue lo que respondió Splinter acariciando el caparazón de la tortuguita que acababa de fallecer.

…………………..

si entran nuevos entes por este lugar :p juas, les invito a que participen en el foro de las tortugas ninja **_(bue que ya nos apropiamos como tal XD)_**

**_Sieres un poquito mayor (jus jus:P) y quieres decir incoherencias entra con nosotros(miro seriamente a Mede,karlakaura y Martín si siguen por ahí)¿ ¬¬oyeron?(los tres silban para otro lado) tsk, bue ya cumplí con avisar XD_**

**espero les salga la pagina Oo**

**figurasdeaccion (punto) proboards57(punto)com**

**(transcriban ¬¬ es que no me sale el link)**

**y si se preguntan por las babys TMNT, bue ¬¬ ¿que querían? sólo recuerden que desde pequeñas las tortugas son independientes¿por que serían diferentes estas¿ y por que no podrían hablar con su mami? eh eh? XDXD **

_Byeces! Nos vemos! Y bue un fic más para variar jaja_


End file.
